The House Of Black
by storywriter10
Summary: Sirius and James are in trouble... so is Lily and the rest of Hogwarts, can they sort it?
1. Sirius and Regulus Black

The House of Black

_**I Don't Own Harry Potter or the Blacks**_

_**That's J.K's Job**_

Chapter One: Sirius and Regulus Black

Sirius grinned at his brother Regulus's dismay. As the young man tried to mount a broom, Sirius laughed even harder. His mother snapped at him to stop. Sirius's handsome face crumpled into a furious look and he snarled, with the most contemptuous voice he could muster, "Mother, I'll shut up when I am ready!" This caused his disgruntled mother to snarl then slap him with all her might. Sirius turned to walk inside the large house, muttering the most horrible comments about his mother. Once inside, he preceded to make himself something to eat. Or, make the house-elf make him something to eat.

"KREACHER!" he cried. The elderly elf came stumbling in, and bowed so low his long nose touched the marble floor beneath them.

"Yes, young sir?" he asked, staring at Sirius like he hated him. Sirius wasted no time in shouting orders at him, and in the end he was left with a horrible tasting sandwich that he blamed Kreacher entirely for. Regulus came in, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Alright there, old slippery broom?" mocked Sirius, to which he was replied with as piece of bread flying into his face.

"SIRIUS, WILL YOU LEAVE YOUR BROTHER _ALONE_? HE, UNLIKE YOU, DID NOT DISCRACE THE NAME OF BLACK!" came his mother's voice. He gave a rather rude hand gesture towards her direction and waltzed up to his bedroom. He glared around the room, searching for his wand.

"Ahhh," he said when he discovered it's location, "there you are!" Sirius was in his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was in the house of Gryffindor with James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius loved it at Hogwarts, and he could always laugh with James under his Invisibility Cloak. Sirius was twiddling his wand in his fingers, when a fly came buzzing into his room.

"_Stupefy_" he said, and the fly fell to the floor with a minute thump. He could not wait until he got back to Hogwarts, where he could torment his arch nemesis… Severus Snape. Good old _Snivellus…_


	2. The First of September

The House of Black

_**I Don't Own Harry Potter or the Blacks**_

_**That's J.K's Job**_

Chapter One: Sirius and Regulus Black

Sirius grinned at his brother Regulus's dismay. As the young man tried to mount a broom, Sirius laughed even harder. His mother snapped at him to stop. Sirius's handsome face crumpled into a furious look and he snarled, with the most contemptuous voice he could muster, "Mother, I'll shut up when I am ready!" This caused his disgruntled mother to snarl then slap him with all her might. Sirius turned to walk inside the large house, muttering the most horrible comments about his mother. Once inside, he preceded to make himself something to eat. Or, make the house-elf make him something to eat.

"KREACHER!" he cried. The elderly elf came stumbling in, and bowed so low his long nose touched the marble floor beneath them.

"Yes, young sir?" he asked, staring at Sirius like he hated him. Sirius wasted no time in shouting orders at him, and in the end he was left with a horrible tasting sandwich that he blamed Kreacher entirely for. Regulus came in, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Alright there, old slippery broom?" mocked Sirius, to which he was replied with as piece of bread flying into his face.

"SIRIUS, WILL YOU LEAVE YOUR BROTHER _ALONE_? HE, UNLIKE YOU, DID NOT DISCRACE THE NAME OF BLACK!" came his mother's voice. He gave a rather rude hand gesture towards her direction and waltzed up to his bedroom. He glared around the room, searching for his wand.

"Ahhh," he said when he discovered it's location, "there you are!" Sirius was in his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was in the house of Gryffindor with James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius loved it at Hogwarts, and he could always laugh with James under his Invisibility Cloak. Sirius was twiddling his wand in his fingers, when a fly came buzzing into his room.

"_Stupefy_" he said, and the fly fell to the floor with a minute thump. He could not wait until he got back to Hogwarts, where he could torment his arch nemesis… Severus Snape. Good old _Snivellus…_


End file.
